


I Do, Ms. Lou Who

by nightmare_kidette



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Eve, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluffy Ending, In more ways than one, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Shyness, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kidette/pseuds/nightmare_kidette
Summary: The most anticipated event in Whoville history is on its way. For what seemed like forever, Whos all over town had one question on their lips: "So... when's the wedding?" Looks like their queries will finally be answered...





	1. He Should Have Seen It Coming

November.

Not _quite_ Christmas (although some would argue) but close enough to warrant a decoration or two. But these were the Whos. They _adored_ the holiday. So naturally, most if not all of the town was decked out in bright, sparkly colours, smelling sweet and covered in forests of wreaths - all before a single speck of snow had even touched the ground. Normally, such devotion would have annoyed the Grinch. But nowadays, he was more tolerant. _Slightly_. He still felt quite apart from his fellow Whos, despite the fact it had been almost three years since that eventful night where he stole their Christmas... and made a little Who girl's wish come true at the same time. For Santa to help her mother, Donna-Lou, who was stressed and overworked all the time. Little did Cindy-Lou know, but the Santa she caught that fateful night was the town grump... it was a turn of events that even to this day blew her little mind every time.

And now, after slowly integrating himself into society, it turned out that Grinch and Donna-Lou had become quite acquainted over the past couple of years. It was no secret amongst the Whos that there was something going on between them. One of Donna's friends even enquired "So, when's the wedding day?" To which she would blush and mumble something about having not considered such a thing. But life was passing by. She wasn't getting any younger and neither were her children. Cindy-Lou was going on nine soon and Buster and Bean had been confidently tottering about the house for quite some time now. And who could forget their first word... _"Daddy!_" to a bemused, yet flattered, green Who. Even the toddlers knew what was up.

In a small corner of Whoville, exhausted from his stint as the town's Santa, was Grinch. For the rest of the evening, he would be free from Who child after countless Who child coming to sit on his knee and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it - he did - but it was always nice to return to the familiarity of Mt. Crumpit or the Lou Who household and kick off his shoes. The crowds had mostly cleared, so he wandered off unnoticed to sit upon a cold bench lying under the nearby shade of a tree draped in warm lights. He sighed tiredly and looked heavenward. The navy sky was splashed with stars and he watched as they twinkled millions of miles away... wherever they were. He suddenly saw someone wearing a pink, fur-trimmed coat step into his peripheral.

"Hey you," Donna said with a voice as soft as silk, smiling gently.

"H-hey, Donna. What're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you." She tickled his fake beard. "I like it - makes you look cute. Although that doesn't take much."

Grinch blushed hard under his disguise, giggling quietly under his breath. He was taken aback by a warmth engulfing his lap as Donna sat on it. "My turn now, Santa."

"Uhh... okay." He straightened himself up, feeling his legs quake slightly as he got into character. " _Ho ho ho_ , what can Santa give you, Ms. Lou Who?"

She smirked flirtatiously and leaned into his ear. "Gee, I dunno Santa. I'd like a _lot_ of things but there's one thing that's been on my mind for the longest time."

"Yes?"

"Hmm... I was _thinking_ how nice it would be to have someone _tall_ , and _handsome_ and... is _good with kids_... oh!" She angled closer to him. "...And a little bit _green_ for Christmas. Know anyone?" she teased, rubbing her nose against his.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she wasn't finished yet. His heart was yearning for release from inside his ribs, incessantly pounding against them.

"...And not just Christmas... but..." she faltered slightly, her own heart palpitating. "But... for the rest of my life, too."

Before Grinch could respond, she was soon fumbling in her coat pocket whereupon she produced a little box. It hadn't registered yet. Not even when she opened it presenting the ring inside.

"Grinch..." Donna felt her stomach flip. "...Will you marry me?"

Now it was his turn.

"I... I..."

Donna realised her mistake and hastily shut the box and cupped his face. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! It just... it -it just seemed like a good idea at the time." She paused, slipping the box back into her pocket. "D'oh, I'm such an idiot! I should have thought it through!"

Grinch rested a soft hand upon her cheek. "You're not an idiot." She placed her small hand on his, relishing his touch. He'd come a long way intimacy wise.

He rose to his feet, taking Donna with him. He glanced around, not sure where to land his eyes. With a gulp, he took hold of her hands, slightly chill to the touch. "I... I'll think about it."

Donna sighed a breath of relief. "Good! Yes, uhh... yeah, you do that. I'll... see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah... tomorrow..." Grinch absent mindedly replied. He kissed her hands and wandered off into the dark towards his mountain. He didn't want to look back, just in case she was watching him. He knew she was. Then he heard the soft scuff of her shoes as she walked off herself. 

_"I'm such an idiot"_ he heard her mutter to herself from afar.

_ No, you're not. _

Grinch couldn't believe it. He'd gone over the scene multiple times in his head now, obsessing over every little detail as he reclined in his plushy, red armchair. The fluffy coat, the warmth, the bounce of her hair... the way her nose felt against his. He grinned idiotically as he recalled it all. In his corner, Max watched his master with interest knowing full well what he was thinking.

"I can't believe it, Max. She... _proposed_. She proposed! What am I gonna do?!"

Max rolled his eyes as if to say, _You do realise this is the twentieth time you've told me this, right?_

"I know she wants me to say yes... and... well, I'd... I'd like to. But... help me out, boy. This is normal right? This is what Whos do when they like each other, right??"

No... _like_ wasn't the right term. Like is what happened at the _beginning._ Like that very first time they met each other three Christmasses ago... where he showed up to the dinner Cindy-Lou invited him to. He wore a tie that night - a very nice one, so Donna told him. It was a good night, albeit very awkward. It got better the next year around, where he'd already done so much for the family and so it was a no-brainer to invite him around again. That was the night Donna had got closer to him than she had ever done before. It wasn't much - just a quick cuddle on the couch. But to the Grinch? That was enough.

They were dating pretty soon after that, though they tried to keep it low-key. Although the Whos were more accepting of Grinch now, the very notion of him dating one of them was sure to draw attention. Which it eventually did. It wasn't negative attention, but rather... curious. At least a couple of other women admitted their envy, whereas others couldn't see the appeal. Bricklebaum was very happy for his friend, always there to offer him relationship advice whenever the green Who reluctantly asked for it. 

The Whos had noticed the looks in their eyes, the way they held each others' hands, the way Donna would hysterically laugh around him, and how he would always treat her gentle yet... somewhat awkwardly at times. Yes, there was no denying it. They were in love.

And now he'd been proposed to. And here he was up in his cave mulling it over and over and wondering if he would be doing the right thing by marrying her. But, wasn't that what he always wanted? His greatest wish ever since he was a poor, lonely child in an orphanage - to have a family? Of course he did! Granted, he didn't _have_ to marry her but she'd made the gesture... and it took a lot of courage to do what she did.

But his home... his life's work... his... just him! Where would it all go? He'd presumably move in with them, leaving his old mountain home to gather dust. He scolded himself over such trivial thoughts. _As if that matters_ , he ruminated. _I'd rather be with her than here any day. Too many memories in this place. Sad memories... although_ , he glanced towards the fireplace, _Some happy, too_. He blushed and rose to his feet.

"I know what I'm going to do." He marched downstairs to his wardrobe, Max following closely behind. Plucking out his candy cane scarf, he wrapped it about his neck with a dramatic flair. "Max! We're going out - it's time for me to tell Donna-Lou! It's _go time!_ "

The dog followed his master outside into the cold night air. Grinch wrapped his long arms around himself as he trundled downhill, his heart pounding as he rehearsed everything he wanted to say.

_ "Donna... I was thinking about what you said..." Said? It was really more of a **do** than anything, right? Heh. Speaking of do... I wonder how long it'll be before I get to say "I do"? And then we'd kiss and... in front of all those people ! Oh no! Focus! Where was I? _

_ "Donna... I was thinking about what you **did**..." No, no, no... it sounds too... rehearsed? Yeah. That's it. Oh, I can't do this! _

"Is that Mr. Grinch is see walkin' past there?!" a familiar voice rang out as he passed a rustic cabin getting rigged for upcoming decorations. "It is!"

Bricklebaum slid down his considerably extensive ladder and trotted over to the tall green wonder. "Mr. Grinch, fancy meeting you out so late! What's up, friend?"

"Uhh... I was just... out for a walk. Max? _Maaaaax_?"

The dog had wandered off to play with Bricklebaum's own pet, Mabel, and wasn't listening to his master in the slightest. Bricklebaum didn't seem too convinced. "Good thing I made cocoa for two." He gestured with his head. "C'mon, it's too cold to hang out here."

"Says the guy who's working on the _roof_ ," Grinch retorted jestingly.

"You got me."

The two friends headed indoors. Grinch was treated to a blast of warm air as soon as the front door opened. Max bounded inside and instantly curled up by the fire shortly joined by Mabel snuggling into his side. Although he was still somewhat wary of the deceptively ferocious dog, Grinch couldn't help but find the scene charming. "Heh, looks like I'm not the only one..." he murmured to himself.

"You say somethin'?"

"Uh, no. Just... talking to myself."

"That's good!" Bricklebaum arranged the mugs on a tray. "Y'know, they say the smartest people talk to themselves all the time."

"Well then, I guess I must be... pretty smart," Grinch shrugged, a nervous smile on his lips.

"Haha! Me too! Here you go," the jolly Who offered him a green cup. Grinch took it graciously, nodding a thanks. He took a sip before contemplating what to say next.

"Now, I don't mean to be a gossip, but I've been hearin' some news about town," began Bricklebaum as he pulled up a seat and faced Grinch. "Somethin' about you... and Donna?"

Grinch almost spat out his drink. "Wh - what? Like what?"

"Oh, I dunno. I just heard a rumour about you two gettin' married or somethin'"

"H-how could you know that?"

Bricklebaum shrugged. "I dunno. Whos are always puttin' two and two together. It was only last week I was told by Jerry - y'yknow that guy who sells all that fancy pants jewelry? That Donna had gone and bought herself a ring. Or at least that's what she _said_. We all knew the truth!"

"How about that."

There was a moment of silence as they both took a swig of the sweet drink.

"Well... to be honest Bricklebaum... I wasn't out for a walk this evening. I was... actually... on my way to meet her. D-Donna. I was kinda... well, she proposed to me today and I -"

Now it was Bricklebaum to almost spit out his drink. "Wait - she proposed to you?! Today??"

"Yes?"

"Aww man, Grinchy! _I knew it!_ I knew one of you would come around eventually!!"

Grinch laughed quietly to himself. "Yeah... one of us," he sighed. "I dunno Bricklebaum - I was so afraid. I wasn't sure what to say to her."

Bricklebaum finished a sip. "Tell her how you feel."

"I know I should but... I don't wanna... rush into things..." Grinch cast his eyes downward, fiddling with the lip of his mug. "I love her Bricklebaum, I really do... and I... I think I want to marry her too."

"You _think_ or you _know?_ There _is_ a difference," Bricklebaum replied, eyebrow cocked.

"I... know?"

"Tell me this, Grinch..." he set his mug down, leaning forward animatedly in his chair, "...Do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to wake up every day _to_ kiss her good mornin'?"

"Yes."

"Do you want..." he giggled a little, "...to give Cindy-Lou and her brothers a few more friends to play with?"

Grinch flushed violently. "Y...yes..." He cringed slightly and stroked his arm self-consciously .

"And do you -" Bricklebaum leapt up onto his seat, pointing at his friend, "- Mr Grinch - want to be an official part of that family and start a new chapter in your life?"

Grinch joined him and leapt up from his own seat like a man possessed. "Of course I do!"

"Then you get your fuzzy green buns outta this house and you go down there and you TELL HER!"

"I will!"

"Alright!" He leapt off the chair and grabbed Grinch's hands, shaking them violently. "You've made so proud, Grinchy! You've come so far! Don't you hang around too long - you gotta get out there!"

Grinch couldn't stop himself from smiling. "Uhh Bricklebaum?" he vibrated, still getting his hands shook, "If I make this, you can be my best man."

Bricklebaum immediately stopped shaking Grinch's hands and drew them up to his face, gasping dramatically. "You _mean it??_ "

"I definitely mean it."

With an excited squeal he launched himself at the Who, squeezing him in a tight hug. " _Grinchyyyyy!_ Oh my god, I gotta... I can't... I... I'm gonna be your best man! Mabel honey, did you hear that?!" The dog looked up sleepily with disinterest.

Grinch laughed nervously. "Heh, calm down buddy. I haven't even got outta here yet!" He took a final slurp from his cup, finishing it. " _Aaah_... well, off I go!" He dashed off downhill with Max following him.

"Good luck Grinchy..." Bricklebaum began to tear up. Mabel waddled up to his side, rubbing her head against his leg. "I know, I know..." he blubbered, picking up the dog to watch his friend disappear into the distance towards his destiny.

He arrived at the doorstep of the Lou Who house approximately twenty minutes later, about ten minutes shorter than it usually took. But he was determined. He'd had his mandatory pep talk. He felt like nothing could stop him now. But once he arrived at the front door, he suddenly felt a pang of familiarity as he stood in front of that green wooden panel. It was just like the first time he came here... too scared to ring the doorbell. And now here he was again. How so much had changed in just three short years.

_You TELL HER!_

Bricklebaum's words echoed through his skull. He knew he was right. Donna had done her part, now it was time for him to make it complete. To tell her how he felt. But what would he say? And didn't they say something about meeting up tomorrow? This was just awkward...

But seemingly driven by some force beyond himself, he pushed the bell and awaited a response. He figured he might as well get it done. He was here now and he'd invested all that effort. He was about to ring again when he saw her through the window and soon, the light from inside the house covered him in a warm, golden glow.

"Grinch? I th - "

His eyes lit up with joy and he instinctively grabbed her.

"Ooh, Mr Grinch!" Donna cried.

He plucked her up off the ground and spun her around on the doorstep. She burst out laughing - music to his ears.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will!" He laughed along with her. "I _will_ marry you, Donna-Lou! No doubt about it. I will. I will..."

The scene caught the attention of the kids inside. They gathered about the door, where Grinch still held their mother off the ground in his arms. He brought her a little lower to his meet his eyes.

"I'm so happy..." she sighed, leaning in to kiss him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the floodgates of her emotions burst forth relentlessly. She didn't want to let him go. He clung to her like he might lose her if he let go. They broke away, their red lips practically glowing in the dark of the doorstep. Grinch hesitantly raised his long fingers and brushed away her tears. She smiled gratefully.

Buster and Bean giggled amongst themselves at the adults swapping cooties but Cindy-Lou felt something different. She felt excitement. She felt peace. A feeling that things were as they should be. And honestly, she wasn't surprised by this turn of events.

She'd wanted this to happen for the longest time.


	2. Preparations and Palpitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly a difficult chapter to write! Enjoy the second part of this story! The third and final part will be along very soon!

"Christmas Eve?!"

"Yes?"

"You two are getting married on Christmas Eve? That's a month away!"

"So? It's not like this is... sudden."

The two Who sisters sat around the kitchen table, drinking their morning cup of coffee and discussing the recent turn of events. Ida rolled her dark eyes as she took another sip. "You baffle me sometimes, Donnie," she scolded, but not harshly. She could hardly be mad at her sister when her wedding was coming up! "And Mr. Grinch, too! I mean, I'm not surprised. I saw how you looked at him during that dinner."

"Which one?" Donna laughed.

"Oh, I dunno... how about... _all_ of 'em?"

Donna blushed. "I guess I'm not as subtle as I thought I was."

"It's kinda hard to be subtle when you're in love," Ida declared, setting her cup down. "So tell me... what did _he_ think about it?"

"He was shocked. Practically tongue-tied."

"I hope you helped loosen it up for him," Ida quipped, waggling her brows.

Donna gave her sister a playful shove. "Stop _it!_ " she giggled, turning pinker . She tucked a strand of blonde hair back behind her green headband. "He's very shy... _painfully_ so. I don't know how he's going to handle it. It's not the first time he's been around a lot of people but... this is a _wedding_. And _his_ and mine too!" She stared contemplatively off into space, realising the weight of it all.

"This is why you should have had more time..."

"But Ida, don't you see?" Donna replied, snapping back into reality. "The poor man has hated Christmas for nearly all of his life. I wanted to... change that for him."

"I thought he wasn't so bad now?"

"No, not really... and it's not like he hasn't been going to see someone to talk about his problems but... I wanted to help in whatever way I could too. I mean... I think we both knew this was coming."

Ida reached out for Donna's hands. "Well," she said, holding them, "I'm sure he'll appreciate all that you're doing for him."

Donna smiled. "What can I say? I do my best."

Many miles up on a not-so distant mountain, Grinch was pacing the floor of his bedroom. Back and forth he went, almost hypnotically as he rubbed the ring on his finger. Its presence was alien, yet he didn't mind feeling it there. It was a reminder of a happy day, and many more to follow it. A daily reminder that yes, this was happening... and he was strangely okay with that. Perhaps it was because it was a decent distance away - and yet so near at the same time - that it hadn't quite dawned on him yet how life changing it was going to be. Max, curled up on a seat, yawning, bored of watching.  It had only been a week since Grinch and Donna had got engaged.

"Just one month to go, Max..." he said, glancing towards his clock. "One month until... the day." He slumped onto his bed, the springs creaking in response.

Max hopped up out of the seat and joined his furry master on the bed. Grinch petted the dog, sighing. "I don't think I would have ever come this far if I didn't have you, Max." The pooch leapt up and gave him a firm lick on the cheek, bringing a hearty laugh out of him. "You're a good boy ! Yes, yes you are..."

“Arf!” the dog agreed, rolling over onto his back to give him better access to his belly.

"You've got a big job today, buddy," smiled Grinch, scratching away. "You're going to deliver the invitations! I think Cindy did a great job," he beamed, picking out one at random from a leathery saddlebag sitting at his feet. He admired the glittery hearts adorning the corners, and the single bow that wrapped around the entire card. Cindy-Lou was rather good with those - hardly surprising seeing as bows were a staple of her hair. Donna insisted Grinch write out the words, seeing as he was considered to have better handwriting than her. He obliged, until he got a little tired towards the end writing out the same message over and over again, which he fixed by creating a contraption to finish off the job. He thought it did well. Only one or two got smudged. Hopefully no one would mind. Max gave Grinch a questioning look, to which he shot him a quick smile and scooped the dog up under one arm, carrying the saddlebag of invitations in the other.

"It's time to bring this out again" he explained, placing both dog and bag on the ground once he came to the bottom of the stairs. He hoisted up the old drone - used three years previously. He'd fixed it since that day, and kept it aside never knowing when he might need it again. And now, he thought today would be a perfect opportunity.

"It'll be alright Max," he assured, fixing his dog to the machine. "It's much smoother now. I'll tell you which ones to pull out and you just drop them and Whos will pick them up!"

Max barked, understanding. Grinch opened the front door, whereupon a gust of cold, bitter wind blasted through, almost knocking them off their feet. "Alright," Grinch said, starting up the controls on his monitor. "Off you go!"

And with a twitch of a knob and the punching of buttons, Max steadily rose into the air, out of the door and down into Whoville to deliver the invitations.

“There it is,” breathed Ida, fixing her eyes on the wedding dress on its hanger, clinging to the wardrobe inside Donna’s bedroom. “I think we made a good choice, what about you?”

“Oh, you bet…” agreed Donna, wandering over to the fine, intricate pale green dress. She ran her fingers across the silky, shiny material and ruffled the waterfall train, which descended into a deeper shade of sea green. The sparkles caught the light and twinkled delicately. “He is gonna _flip_ when he sees this.”

“If he doesn’t die of a heart attack first!”

“Ida!”

She threw up her hands, her chestnut curls bouncing. “I’m kidding!” She cleared her throat. “Still… I didn’t think older guys were, y’know, your _thing_.”

Donna turned to face her sister. “Well no, neither did I… to be honest, I don’t think I ever really had a type to begin with. I just thought that whoever it was, they'd find me. Or..." she shrugged, "I'd find them."

They both sat down on the bed.

“He’s so vulnerable,” said Ida, “I hope he’s okay with all of this.”

Donna smiled to herself. “Ida, if you’d seen him last week you would have had no doubt. He just showed up at my doorstep and – “

 _"Woohoo!"_ came a voice from outside.

"What was that?" Donna started, heading to the window. A Who was standing not too far from her house, holding a small piece of what looked like paper in his hand. He looked up towards the house, suddenly spotting Donna. "Thanks Ms. Lou Who!" he called, heading off on his way. Not too far off, high up in the sky, Donna swore she saw Max floating off into the distance.

"Max, you did great!" Grinch congratulated, taking the heavy gadget off the dog. He double checked the saddlebag, seeing that every invitation was gone. "No," he corrected, " _we_ did great. Both of us. Now everyone has an invite!" He was about to wander upstairs when the telephone mere feet away from him made him jump. He quickly grabbed it. "Hello?" he asked.

_"Where are you? You're 10 minutes late!"_

"Donna? I'm - " he stopped suddenly, 10 minutes late for what? _Oh no..._

"Hang on! I'll be right there!"

_"Honey, there's not enough time. We'll have to reschedule."_

Grinch cursed under his breath, how could he have been so absent-minded? Of course, he and Donna were going to see the mayor to ask her if she could oversee their wedding! He'd been so busy with the invitation business...

"N-no! I-I'll be there! I will! I promise!" He slammed the phone back on the receiver before she could respond. He had no time to smarten himself up - he simply grabbed his scarf, nearly choking himself as he tied it about his neck, scooped up Max and booked it down the mountain. If only he still had Bricklebaum's sleigh! He knew it was foolish to sprint down the slope - he risked slipping or worse. But he couldn't fail Donna now. The ground got more uneven now and Max whimpered worriedly. "Calm down boy, it'll be alright," Grinch assured him, already out of breath.

Sure enough, he did the inevitable - he slipped and landed hard in the first snow of the winter, rolling down, clutching Max to his chest and fearing the worst. He used his spare hand to try and grab onto something - _anything_ , but the snow was ruthless and he'd never catch it. Max yelped in fright as his master slammed into a small, jutting rock, involuntarily exploding from his grasp. Small splatters of blood stained the pure white, but at least he wasn't toppling downhill anymore. Max landed face-first in the snow, almost buried. He shot up immediately, shaking clods off of him and leaping through the thickness to his fallen master. He whined pitifully as he nudged Grinch with his paw, urging him to wake.

A pained groan indicated he was still alive. Max's tongue lolled out and he licked Grinch's face, trying to get him up. "Max, Max - aagh, stop it boy..." he grumbled, before hissing sharply. "Agh... oh boy, I've gone and hurt myself," he muttered to himself, seeing a bit of blood on his hand from the gash on his head.

Before he could register anything else, he heard something quickly slushing through the snow towards him followed by a hard THUMP as the Thing landed on his back. "OOF!"

It was Mabel. She jumped off Grinch's back and sniffed at Max and the two play-bowed and dashed about the snow, Max keeping as close as possible to Grinch. Where there was Mabel, there was...

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Grinch?! Are you alright?!"

"Bricklebaum..." Grinch weakly replied.

"What sort of game are you playin', you pistachio puff? If you wanted to make snow angels that badly, you shoulda - oh..." He moved a little faster now. "Oh no... Grinchy! You're hurt!"

Grinch hoisted himself up onto all fours, eventually raising to his full height and towering above his friend. "No kidding," he snarked, brushing himself off. "It's okay, it's just a scratch."

"A scratch? Nuh-uh, not with all that bleedin'!"

Grinch sighed. "I was trying to get to Donna. I'm late for an important meeting. I couldn't make it on time... I was so stu - "

Bricklebaum stood up on his tiptoes and sharply placed a finger against Grinch's lips. "Ssht! You're comin' with me."

He grabbed his arm and dragged him off around a bend in the snow where, to Grinch's surprise, lay another cabin. It was smaller than Bricklebaum's house, closer to a garage than anything. Bricklebaum slammed the button on the front door and it slowly flipped open revealing a beautifully polished red and green snowmobile.

"Huh?"

"I'm takin' you down to town Grinchy," Bricklebaum insisted, uncovering the seats and dusting them off. "You said you had an appointment with a _nurse_ , didn'tcha? I'd say that's perfect."

"Uh... yeah? I guess I did."

"Well, here we go! Ooh! First things first..." Bricklebaum removed the red, rosemaled kerchief wrapped around his neck. "Little lower?" he beckoned, whereupon Grinch crouched slightly. _Ugh, this is so embarrassing..._ he thought as his friend wrapped the material around his head. "Sorry I don't have anythin' better. But it'll do for now!"

"Aren't you worried about it getting stained?"

The short Who waved his hand dismissively. "Ah, it's an old thing. Was thinkin' about throwin' it out one of these days. Anyway, come on!" Bricklebaum started up the snowmobile. Its lights flickered on as he sat himself in the front seat. Max darted about the garage, excited by this new development. He liked riding in vehicles. Grinch swiftly picked him up, not wanting anyone else to get hurt, then meekly sat in the back, holding onto his dog tightly. "Hold on..." Bricklebaum warned, pulling his hat tighter down onto his head, "It's gonna go _faaaaaaaaaa_ \- woohoo!"

And they were off.

Donna hung up in frustration. "Ugh, where is he?! Did he seriously think he could make it in time on foot? Like this?" She gestured to the window, where snow was beginning to fall in the town. She sunk into a nearby sofa. Ida had already gone home, and Donna had not long finished her phone conversation with the mayor, who was understanding of the situation. "First time grooms are often a little scatterbrained," she had said. She looked towards the clock. It read 6:55. Even if the meeting was to go ahead as planned, he would have been _far_ too late. And where was he now? And why wasn't he answering the phone? Not even Max was answering it. It was then she heard the distinct rumble of some sort of motor pulling up outside and shutting off.

Two sets of familiar voices spoke to one another. One seemed quieter than the other, as if afraid of being heard. There was a small bark. The other voice, more cheery and loud said something that clearly embarrassed the quieter voice, who tried to shush the louder voice. No doubt about it, it was Bricklebaum and Grinch.

Donna watched them through the window. Once Grinch approached the door, she tore away and immediately opened it. Grinch had his back to her as he waved Bricklebaum goodbye. When he turned around, he almost jumped out of his fur.

"Donna!"

"Grinch."

"Oh no..." his face took on a look similar to a puppy that knows it's in trouble. "You're... mad. Aren't you?"

Donna's frown broke into a a mirthful smile as she pulled him indoors and into her warm arms, rubbing his back. "No silly..." she sighed. "But I _was_ worried about you. What were you doing?"

Grinch pulled away slightly, gesturing to his makeshift bandage. "I, uh... had a trip."

"Oh my!" She undid the kerchief. The bleeding had stopped now, but the wound was quite raw and wet still. "You silly goose! How'd you get that?"

"Running down the mountain." He chuckled to himself. "Guess you could say I fell for you."

Donna burst out laughing at his corny joke. It was so obvious and yet she never saw it coming. She gestured for him to follow, still giggling all the way up into the bathroom, where she pulled out her first aid kit. Grinch could have listened to her for hours, it was so contagious. "It wasn't _that_ funny..." he snickered, grinning goofily as he sat down on the edge of the bath. Donna gave him a look and seized the opportunity to kiss him now that he was more level, her nose pressing into his.

"I knew I'd made the right choice" she purred, wiping away at his brow with a warm, damp cloth. He wasn't the only one who'd fallen and made a fool of himself...

"Daddy huwt..."

Both adults turned to see Buster standing in the doorway, followed shortly by Bean peeking around the corner.

"Oh, hello boys..." Grinch cheerily waved, flinching slightly at his stinging wound.

"Why daddy huwt?"

Donna cooed under her breath. _They're still calling him dad!_ "Daddy slipped and fell because he's very clumsy, aren't you?"

"Yup. That's me."

The twin boys scampered into the room stopping at Grinch's long legs. They tried jumping up, but failed to reach his knees. "What are you two up to?" asked Donna, hands playfully resting on her hips.

"Daddy huwt, gotta kiss daddy's huwt away!"

Donna swore she felt her heart burst open at these words. She picked her boys up, who desperately reached out for the green furball, who looked a tad overwhelmed at this sudden rush of affection. "Don't kiss daddy's hurt otherwise it won't get well," she warned.

"You taught them this, didn't you?" Grinch asked with a questioning eyebrow. The energetic boys clambered all over his fur, tugging at the tufts coming out of his neck and trying to reach his face. "Hello..." Grinch repeated before getting a kiss on the cheek from Buster, and another from Bean. They giggled and clumsily high-fived with their chubby little hands, so sure their plan would work to help heal their dad. Cindy-Lou was the last to enter the bathroom, leaping into his already abundant lap. "Me too!"

Donna raised a finger. "All together!" And they all leaned in and planted a simultaneous kiss on Grinch's beaming face. Somehow he thought that his wound _might_ heal with how happy he was feeling. All his doubts of the next month seemed to melt away in the shared embrace of his new family and he reminded himself:

_This is what you're marrying into. Isn't it great? Isn't this what you always wanted?_

It sure was he thought, as he wrapped his arms around them all and pulled them in close. It sure was.


	3. A Little Bit More

The day had finally arrived. The snow had settled firmly and thickly on the ground and as usual, the Whos were bustling about getting ready. But although it was Christmas Eve, that had fallen to the wayside somewhat as something more... _interesting_ was occurring this time around. All the Whos were making their way up to the town square, where their annual Christmas tree stood tall and proud every year with the warm glow of the hundreds of lights illuminating its rich, green needles. It was a beautiful sight worthy of a Christmas card. Normally the pedestal in front of the tree wasn't an unusual sight. The mayor would do her speech every year here before the lighting of the tree. But it carried an air of something different today, mostly helped by the green ribbons that adorned the platform and the similarly green vases holding bright golden flowers within, lining the rows of red seats already occupied by a few Whos. Near the front, Bricklebaum was jittering about excitedly, constantly looking behind him where he knew the two people he wanted to see the most would soon be coming from.

"I can't believe it, Jerry!" he squealed as quietly as he could, turning to the guest beside him. "The _Grinch_ made _me_ his best man! How crazy is that?"

"Yeah, sure is," Jerry replied as the seats gradually became fuller all around.

"I've been dreamin' of this day for far too long," Bricklebaum continued, wearing his very best red suit, complete with a green bow tie. The colour code was simple - anything festive! Reds, golds, greens.. . It certainly helped that the man of the evening was rather green himself...

Speaking of...

Some yards away in a tent, Grinch stood by the entrance nervously wringing his hands. What was taking Donna so long? Surely it didn't take this much time to put on a dress! He glanced back and forth every now and then, wondering if he'd catch sight of her. He stood outside the tent, wondering if the cold air would help him calm down. It didn't do much; it just reminded him of how tedious the whole thing was. With a characteristically Grinchy scowl, he sighed.

"Mr. Grinch?"

He jumped, turning around as he did so. The owner of the voice - Mayor McGerkle - smiled gently. "It's only me," she assured. "Ms. Lou Who wants to see you."

Grinch's eyes widened slightly. "She... she does?"

"Why, yes! What for I don't know myself, but it sounded urgent enough."

"I - I'll go to her," replied Grinch vaguely as he rushed past the elderly Who. Grinch had never been in a tent like this - it had three sections all walled off by a thick layer of some sort of canvas-like material. It fluttered slightly in the wind. He hated to think of what might happen if it suddenly collapsed. Shuddering at the thought, he listened out for any sound indicating Donna. Sure enough, he heard her mumbling to herself. He almost knocked, until he realised that such an action wouldn't carry out well on fabric. He cleared his throat. "Uhh... Donna?" A small shift. A whisper. Then followed by her face peering out the corner flap. It reminded him of that very first time he'd met her. From behind the curtain he caught a glimpse of Ida and a friend of Donna's.

"Grinch!" She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, placing his around her waist, lifting her off the ground a little.

"Whaddya say, think we should leave them to it?" the friend asked Ida.

"Probably, yes," Ida agreed, heading towards a door flap. Donna looked over her shoulder, "Thanks, you two! I look great!" She turned back and pressed deeper into Grinch.  "Mmm... I feel like I've waited forever for this moment," she exhaled.

"I thought I wasn't meant to see you."

Donna laughed. "Pfft, who cares! You've seen me now." She stepped back for him to fully appreciate her new look. His breath caught in his throat. Her hair was hanging a little lower than it usually did, ending in wavy strands touching her bare shoulders. A simple tiara perched atop her head, catching the light, with a sheeny veil falling down her back. Her dress - pale green and soft to the touch - accentuated her every curve in all the right ways. Grinch gulped. She was gorgeous. "Do you like it?"

He shook himself free of his daydreams. "Hm? Oh! Yes!" He took her hands, nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, I do."

She brought one hand to her face, giggling like a schoolgirl. "Not yet, mister..." she teased. She looked at him now, dressed in his satin verdant suit, bordered with glittery green. Underneath she could see his white shirt with his candycane striped tie on top, peeking through. He gave her a sly look, pulling the tie out from inside the bonds of his jacket. "I wore a tie," he winked.

Donna burst into laughter once again and pulled him in for another hug. He felt her spasm for a moment, as though crying. He pulled back to observe her features. "Are you alright?"

She wiped away a tear, invisible to his eyes, miraculously not messing up her makeup. "I'm fine. The real question is - the one I called you here for - is... are _you_ alright?"

"Me?" Grinch scoffed. "Of course I am."

Donna was not so easily fooled. Not with his hands trembling as they were.

"Just as I thought," she said, taking a firm hold of his hand and beckoning him to follow.

"Wait... a - are we going _now?_ "

"It was only last night you were talking about how you were excited for this!"

"I know but - I - I've never done anything like this before! Ever!"

They stopped near the entrance, where Donna turned around reaching her fingers out to pull his chin gently down to face her. "Don't worry," she told him, squeezing his hand with her spare. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Are you two ready?" came the voice of Mayor McGerkle.

A few silent words were exchanged between the soon-to-be newlyweds, whereupon Grinch took the lead now, pulling Donna along with him to face the mayor. "Yes," he affirmed. "We are."

"Oh look, here come the boys."

Sure enough, Buster and Bean proudly made their way down the aisle, scattering flower petals on the ground. The band had begun to play. Whoville weddings were often rather lively events, and the music was no exception. But Donna had requested the band be more gentle, so as to not overwhelm her new husband. They obliged, playing soothing notes that would match the beat as they walked down the aisle together. Even amongst all the Whos now filling up the seats, Bricklebaum could be heard silently squealing with delight as Grinch and Donna walked down the aisle, passing brief glances here and there. Grinch's eyes met his best man's, who gave him the finger guns gesture. Grinch responded with a subtle wave of his hand, hoping it didn't look too shaky. Behind them, Max carried the trail in his mouth, walking alongside Cindy-Lou, bearing the rings. Grinch leaned over.

"They're all staring at me," he whispered.

"They're staring at _us_ , sweetie," corrected Donna as they reached the pedestal where Mayor McGerkle now stood. The music drew to a close and a moment of silence passed, filled in with an odd cough or murmur.

"Fellow Whovillians," the mayor began, her voice echoing across the square, "It is an honour to be here this evening conducting this union between such two lovely people - Ms. Donna-Lou Who and Mr. Grinch. And of course, to see all of you here to celebrate this day with us. Weddings remind us that our lives have meaning and that love is the strongest bond, the happiest joy..." her head turned to the Grinch, "...and the loveliest healing we can ever experience. Grinch and Donna began their journey many moons ago... she took this man into her heart and her home and further showed him what it is to love. And we too, have helped him in this journey. And Mr. Grinch - well, he is man who, too, has been there for Donna during her own trials, and who has contributed positively to her life in so many different ways, and likely, many more in the future as they come together today."

The bride and groom blushed. 

"And now... I ask that you join hands - as though they were your hearts, as you take the vows you prepared."

Grinch and Donna faced each other, hands clasped. Grinch tried hard to not direct his attention to the audience, too afraid, too shy. Donna sensed his discomfort, giving his hands a squeeze. "Don't worry about them," she soothed, "Just... look at me. This is about _us_."

He nodded, understanding. He cleared his throat.

"Ms. Donna-Lou Who... I..."

His eyes looked briefly towards the crowd. Taking a deep breath, he continued, the grip on Donna's hands tightening.

"Ms. Donna-Lou Who," he repeated, more confidently. "...Whatever life throws at us, I just want to say - I'll be with you every step of the way." 

He wavered slightly, Donna nodded, encouraging him on. 

"...I... I vow to take care of you and... love you... for always."

A sniff sounded near the front. Bricklebaum clung to a Who next to him.

"...And - seeing as it's the season - I want to spend every Christmas with you from this day onward, as every year passes by... when we're together. I'm a better Who because of you." He took a step nearer, almost touching her forehead with his lips. Suddenly, he remembered. He turned to Cindy-Lou, crouching down to her level to pick up a ring. Cindy gave him a grin as he straightened back up and slipped the metal onto Donna's finger. "I... I love you."

Donna lifted her head so her eyes were meeting his. "And I, Donna-Lou, vow to always keep you in the shelter of my arms, and keep you warm by the hearth of my heart... and never let anything take you or me down. The past three years have been some of the best of my life - and I hope you're ready to spend many more like them with me..."

"I will."

Then it was Donna's turn. She took the other ring off her daughter and slipped it onto Grinch's furry green finger. Reaching  up onto her tiptoes, she bumped his nose with hers. "I love you too," she whispered. Mayor McGerkle stepped back up to the podium once more. "And with that," she announced, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Lou Who. Congratulations!"

At this, all the Whos stood up and applauded. From his corner, Bricklebaum whistled loudly, nudging Jerry once again. "That's my best friend up there!" he wept. Jerry rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I know, you told me..."

"I'm so proud of him, hey Grinchy! Mr. Lou Who! You did good, buddy!"

Grinch and Donna scanned the crowd, which was still applauding and cheering. "Mr. Lou Who, huh?" he asked. Donna rested her head against his shoulder. "Has a nice ring, don't you think?"

Grinch admired the new addition to his hand. "Yeah... I think it does."

The evening air was a harmonious mix of music, laughter and the clinking of cutlery as the guests got well into the reception, arguably the best part of any wedding. A long, wavy table spread with food as far as the eye could see was occupied by all the Whos, who chattered excitedly amongst themselves, their voices echoing off the walls of the hall. At the head of the table was the bride and groom - Donna and Grinch, enjoying their meal while taking the occasional sip from their glasses of champagne. Grinch, something of a stranger to liquor, knocked the drink back perhaps a tad too quickly. Seated not too far from the newlyweds was Bricklebaum.

"Oh Mr. Lou Who!" he said, testing the new name out. "I'm so happy for you! I was tellin' my pal Jerry about how I'd been waiting for y'all to get hitched for the longest time! He did good on those rings!"

"He did," Donna agreed, holding her hand out to look again. "Pass our compliments on to him."

"I will!" The bushy-bearded Who leaned in. "Hey," he whispered, looking to both their faces. "Y'all mind if I say a few words now?"

"Oh! No... of course not..." Grinch replied, setting his glass down.

"You like that, huh?"

"Yeah... it's... good," Grinch hiccuped. "Go... do your talking now, Bricklebaum. If you wanna." Bricklebaum flashed him a smile and stood up.

Donna turned to her husband. "You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm _fffffine_..." he slurred. She giggled. The noisy air was interrupted by the sound of a small spoon tapping against a glass and within seconds every Who had quietened down, including the band who now all looked towards the sound's source.

"I'd just like to make a toast to the newlyweds!" Bricklebaum announced. He turned to Grinch, who looked back with slightly droopy eyes, curious as to what his friend had to say. 

"I've known Grinchy since what feels like forever. He's been my neighbour for the longest time. We'd always have a laugh together an' all that good stuff." He paused momentarily, swallowing slightly. "But... as I later came to understand, my friend wasn't all he seemed to be. He was lost. He was... alone. I didn't see that, but hopefully I've made up for my ignorance in the past few years. And now... after all this time, he's finally become the Who he was always meant to be." He chuckled to himself. "I just didn't expect him to become a Lou _Who!"_ He took a quick sip from his glass. _"..._ Ah, who am I kiddin'? I always knew that would happen sooner or later! And even if it didn't - he's still a fabulous neighbour and..." he put his arm around the green groom, "...a great friend. This is for you, Grinchy!" And he raised his glass in the air, promptly followed by all the guests.  "To the happy couple!"

The crowd echoed Bricklebaum's sentiment and gradually continued their babble.

It was well into the night now. Whos danced about with each other, or themselves, careful to avoid the children weaving in and out and stealing the last few bits from the buffet or swiping a slice of cake or two. In the middle of the dancefloor, Cindy-Lou stood on Grinch's feet, his hands unsteadily holding hers. He was smiling like an idiot and Cindy shot him a quizzical look. "Are you okay?" she asked him. Grinch responded with a loud laugh.

"Yes! I've never been better in my whole life!"

"I'm just afraid you're gonna fall."

"Hahaha... you mound just like your sother!" He put a hand to his mouth. "Did I just shay that??"

"Yeah," Cindy giggled, "You did."

"Oh dear..." he hiccuped again, turning his attentions to Bricklebaum who was a few feet away, swaying with Donna. He started to head over, and Cindy stepped off his feet.

From across the hall, her friends signalled to her, wanting to share their spoils from the buffet table. She eagerly dashed over, trying her best to avoid bumping into anyone. Cindy escaped the warmth of the dancing crowd to the coolness of the abandoned end of the hall, close to the pavillion outside where more children played games with Max.

"Heyyy Bricklebauuum!" Grinch greeted, slapping a hand on his friend's back. "Yooou moving in on my... my wife?"

The Who giggled nervously. "Oh no! Not at all Grinchy," he replied, stepping back, "She's all yours, pal."

Donna smiled. "He's a little tipsy, Bricklebaum, don't listen to him."

"I'mmmm... SOBER" Grinch emphatically stated, grabbing Bricklebaum's hand. "C'mon bud let's dance."

"Oh... okay!"

The two awkwardly lumbered amongst the rest as the band started up a new song. It jolted something within Grinch because he was soon dancing along, as inexperienced as he was - and intoxicated to boot. "I love this song!" he cried. He hoisted Bricklebaum up and raised his arm up and down in time with the beat, spinning amongst the slightly more sober individuals. Bricklebaum laughed to himself at his friend's antics. He'd never seen him so happy! He decided to let him have this moment, despite the fact he was being practically crushed and his arm was in danger of getting sawn off. "Woah! Look out, Grinchy!" He crashed into a gangly teen.

"Oh my, he's very sorry, mister!" Bricklebaum yelled as the Who went spinning across the dancefloor, landing in front of young woman.  "Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she asked, steadying him.

"Yeah... I... I'm good." He suddenly straightened up. "Name's Ned. I'm the mayor's son."

"Oh, I'm Sally..." She coughed awkwardly. "Wanna dance?" The shy teen took her hand. "Sure!"

Meanwhile, Bricklebaum was trying his best to join in this disjointed dance, also wrapping an arm about Grinch's back as the two began to sing along to the chorus of the song as it built into a crescendo.

_ "I can't see me lovin' nobody but you  
For all my liiiiiiife!" _

They danced further away from the crowd... towards the end of the hall...

_ "When you're with me, baby, the skies'll be blue  
For all my liiiiiiii-iiIIIIIIaaaaaaaghhhh!" _

...And promptly toppled over the balcony of the pavillion. The children laughed hysterically. Donna witnessed the entire spectacle, warning them throughout, but they didn't heed her calls. She thought she was going to wet herself from laughing. The resulting crash onto the soft snow below seemed to shake some sense into the inebriated Who. But he was too busy laughing himself to care... as well as rubbing his sore back. Donna pitter-pattered down the steps of the pavillion to help them up. "You sillies..." she scolded amiably, taking hold of both their hands to lift them back up. Grinch needed a little more help from both persons, his body too heavy to shift by himself. "You only had one shot! _One!_ "

"Ssso? I'm having _fun!_ "

Donna smoothed out his tie and brushed any loose dirt off his suit. "I know, I know. And you know what?" she reached up onto her tiptoes once again to kiss his nose, "You deserve it." Grinch gave a goofy chuckle, his cheeks heating up even more than they already were from the alcohol. "You know what?" he said, wrapping his arms around both his wife's and best friend's backs, "You two... you... are my best friends... ever. You know that?"

_ "And now it's time for the bride and groom's _ _dance!"_ came an announcement. Grinch's eyes widened. "Oh no..." he mumbled. Donna squeezed his side. "It'll be fine," she assured him. Bricklebaum giggled. "Buddy, if you can fall off a balcony with no problem I think dancin' with your wife should be a breeze."

Grinch nodded along, trying to appear cool and confident but in his mind, though addled by near-drunkenness, he focused on one thought. _I've never danced_. They headed back up the steps where the crowd had become noticeably more silent as the three stepped into view. Bricklebaum melted into the crowd, giving them both an enthusiastic thumbs up before he seemed to disappear from sight. Grinch gave him one back, practically dying on the inside. There was silence. He became nervous. He was so sure everyone could hear his heart beating too fast. Donna sensed his discomfort and leaned against his chest, rubbing his back. 

The band took this as a cue to start. It was a slow song with a steady beat. She took his warm, shaky hand and wrapped it about her waist, locking the other in hers as they began to step in time. Poor Grinch couldn't keep up at first, despite the leisurely rhythm. He watched Donna's feet, trying to mirror them until he gained something of a sync. Over in the corner, Cindy-Lou, her brothers, friends and Max all stopped their snacking to observe the scene. Groopert leaned over to Cindy-Lou.

"Have they ever danced before?" he whispered. 

Cindy shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think so..." she replied. 

"They're really good."

Cindy smiled, watching as Grinch managed to elegantly dip her mother. "Yeah, they are..." she sighed, resting her head on her crossed elbows.

Meanwhile, Grinch was lost in the moment. He didn't care who was watching. He had followed Donna's advice and now all his attention was focused on her, and her alone. He lifted her back up and they spun around the floor a few times as the song eventually drew to a close. In the end, Donna lay her head against his chest, mirroring the beginning of their dance. Grinch held her a little tighter to himself, never wanting to let go. He didn't hear the crowd cheer for them; only his heart beating, the soft sigh of his wife... he didn't need anything else as he rested his head atop hers.

"I love you so much..." she murmured contentedly.

After what felt like the longest, and yet happiest day in their lives, Grinch and Donna were finally making their way back home. They were exhausted, yet the day wasn't over just yet. At least, not for them. Most of the other Whos were either asleep already, heading home while at least a couple were left behind at the hall finishing up on the cleaning before shutting off the lights for the night. Aunt Ida was going to take care of the kids tonight, who were all tuckered out by now. And in the meantime, a laughing newlywed couple wandered down the snow-covered streets, intoxicated... infatuated. They stopped before the steps leading to the front door.

"I want you to carry me inside," Donna shyly requested.

"Oh, you do?"

"I _do,_ " she winked. With that, he lifted her up into his deceptively strong arms with no problem, as she squealed excitedly. He fumbled for the key and pushed the door open with his foot, a little unsteady due to the weight in his arms, as well as the residual energy of the drinks he'd had. Donna clung to him a little tighter, afraid of falling. He quickly shut the door, heading towards the warm glow of the living room. "Sorry," he mumbled, hurtling towards the couch, "This isn't... very...romantic - aagh!" He tripped over a stray toy left on the floor by one of the kids, dropping Donna onto the couch with a soft _whump_. She bounced slightly, and he quickly followed, landing on top of her. He paused momentarily before flashing her an embarrassed grin. "Sorry," he apologised again.

But Donna didn't say anything. She simply simpered back up at him with half-lidded eyes that glistened by the light of the Christmas tree.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Grinch asked, oblivious to her incitement.

"Not at all," Donna replied, snaking her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her lips. He got the picture and returned the gesture, melting into her soft touch, his hands moving to cradle her silky cheeks as his lips danced with hers in a kiss he'd felt many times before and yet somehow, this one was the sweetest out of all of them. She sighed as they broke it off.

"Today was wonderful..." she declared, stroking his face.

"Yes," he agreed, "It was.  I never want it to end."

"It won't. We have the rest of our lives."

"Yeah," he nodded, returning an affectionate pet to her cheek. "I guess we do." He leaned in to kiss her again. "I love you, Donna."

She reached her hands down slightly to undo his tie. "You're a cute one, Mr. Grinch... Lou Who," she purred.

Donna had been right from the start. Christmas was now a season for him to adore, for Christmas definitely now meant a little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! The end, finito! My first multi-chapter fic ever! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I was too unoriginal to come up with my own vows - weddings are not my forte - but I did try to add a slight spin on things, so there's always that! Credit where it's due, the quote said by the mayor was originally by Daphne Rose Kingma. I thought it seemed appropriate :)
> 
> Waaaay overdue (but not really seeing as it's technically still Christmas). There's more (non-Christmas related) Grinch content incoming...


End file.
